Image forming systems such as inkjet printing systems may include a plurality of printheads to form images on media and motors to perform motion functions of the image forming systems. The printheads may include thermal sense resistors to detect temperature of the respective printheads. A control module may control motion functions of the image forming systems based on detected temperatures of the printheads.